


I've Met You in the Summer

by TheFacelessWanderer



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFacelessWanderer/pseuds/TheFacelessWanderer
Summary: After her mother's funeral Caroline Forbes leaves Mystic Falls. It's been three years and she never came back. What will happen when Mystic Falls' gang meets Caroline again? Will they accept her choices?





	I've Met You in the Summer

She couldn't be here anymore. Everything in Mystic Falls reminded Caroline Forbes of her dead mother and it was suffocating. Everyone in their small town looked at her with pity and everywhere she went offered their condolences even her friends treated her as if she was made of glass.

Yes it did hurt. Her heart shattered to pieces and it would take time to piece it together. But more than anything it was guilt that racked Caroline the most. She was not there at her bedside when her mother passed away.

No, she was with Stefan. He even tried to make it about him during the funeral. Yes, she thought that she felt for him something more than just a friendship. He was there for her and she was there for him. And once again, just like with Tyler, that line between friendship and love become blurred. That one kiss though made her feel like she kissed her brother. She tried to tell that to Stefan. But he refused discuss it. Everyone walked around her like on eggshells and it made her feel weak. And Caroline resented feeling weak. She was strong and fierce.

Did they really think that she was just some kind blonde airhead who only thought of boys? Did they think that she would choose the easiest option and flick the switch to turn her emotions off? Did they not know her at all? She was not Elena, she was stronger than that. She needed control right about now, over her emotions and her surroundings. Last thing she needed her friends looking over her shoulder, suffocating her.

Only thing she could think of was leaving Mystic Falls at least for a while. So Caroline packed all things in her mother's house and put them in storage lot. She only took some photos and mementos she would like to keep with her.

When house was empty she took the last look around, to say goodbye to those happy memories she created with her mother there - lazy Sunday afternoons, late movie nights and early morning breakfast before Liz Forbes left for station.

That’s how Elena found her. And then she started spouting some hypocritical nonsense about how Caroline shouldn't turn her humanity off as if she already made the choice to do so. Well if they wanted to think that so be it.

She snapped the neck of her best friend. Was she even her best friend anymore? During all Elena Gilbert’s drama they drifted apart. It felt like everyone was there for Elena she only needed to sneeze, but then Caroline needed help or comfort everyone was too occupied with their own problems. Love triangles, studies or new friends. And for now Caroline needed time for herself.

Caroline Forbes planned to travel, to see what the world has to offer for her. Trying to decide where to go was quite hard. Tokyo, Paris and Rome popped straight into her mind. Places Klaus promised to show her long time ago. But Tokyo was too much, too far for her first real trip, Paris was always the city you visited with special someone, so that only left Rome.

Week after her mother's funeral she was in Italy, wandering streets of Rome. All alone. After first fifty or so missed phone calls and messages, Caroline send her friends a text telling them that she was fine and she needed time. After that Caroline threw it away, it was not like she had someone to call to. She spent her days wandering the streets, eating in small restaurants tasting local cuisine and checking out museums, but there was no spark of real interest. Everything around her was dull, in the shades of black and white, missing the magic Klaus promised her so long ago.

That's how Caroline Forbes ended up in airport back in USA, anxious about decision she made back in Rome. Nerves wracked her not knowing how he would react when he see her at his doorstep. He made all these promises to her, but what if they were empty? What if he changed his mind or got tired of waiting? Doubts were shrouding her mind. Time she spent in Rome alone made her realize that she was ready to give him a real chance. She could no longer live with all these 'what ifs'. No her control freak nature wanted definitive answers.

To find his place was not that hard. Just as she stepped her foot in the city she heard whispers of hybrid king and his family. Following the trail of fearful whispers she turned up at his front door. All that left was to knock.

But before she could do that (or chicken out), doors opened and small giggling bundle with shiny blonde pigtails crashed into her.

"Hope, wait up..." Familiar voice with distinct accent trailed off as its owner came closer and Caroline ended up in his line of sight. "Caroline."

Baby vampire heard surprise and disbelief in there, but also hints hope and joy. Those emotions were also mirrored in his face. And just like that Caroline's nerves calmed down.

"Hi Klaus." She whispered smoothly giving him shy but blinding smile. Their eyes met and the world fell away.

They were brought back by bright voice of little girl curiously looking between the couple. "Daddy?"

**-o0o-oOo-o0o-**

They finally graduated from college.

To celebrate Elena and Bonnie planned the trip through the Europe. Damon, Elena's long time boyfriend, didn't want to be apart from her for a long time so he joined them too. Bonnie not wanting to be third wheel asked Stefan to come too and since he didn't have anything better to do he accepted.

Both girls were ecstatic, waiting for their long deserved vacation, only shadow clouding their joy was Caroline's absence. Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes had been inseparable once upon a time. Trio planed all of this when they were still in elementary school. They would graduate high school together, latter college and then they would spend next summer traveling, having adventures, gaining life experience.

But three years ago, right after her mother's funeral Caroline disappeared. And they haven't heard from her since, except one text telling them she was fine and asking not to look for her. They of course didn't listen. Too worried for her fragile state of mind, Elena asked Damon to ask around about Caroline to his supernatural contacts. But they came up empty. Wherever blonde vampire went to, she didn't want to be found. Only sign that she was still alive was bouquets of yellow lilies (her mother's favorite flowers) appearing at Elizabeth Forbes grave on every anniversary of her death or birthday.

At first Mystic Falls' gang expected that Caroline would soon come back and everything would be just as it was supposed to be. But weeks turned to months, months turned to years and it became absolutely clear that she was not coming back. So they moved on and planed girl’s graduation trip without her.

First stop was Spain, where they spent a lot of time on the beach sunbathing, partying and enjoying they freedom from college.

Then they went to Amsterdam where they accidentally met some vampires from Stefan's past. They showed them city’s night life and Stefan caught up with his friends he didn't see for more than two decades. He even reacquainted with Annabelle, gorgeous redheaded vampire he had a fling long time ago.

After that Elena insisted they visit Paris, the city of love. Damon gladly obliged his girlfriend. Stefan didn't resist too much either, because Bell agreed to join him. So it left Bonnie only single person on their romantic detour. Before leaving she was afraid to be third wheel to Elena and Damon but at least she would have shared this fate with Stefan, but now she became fifth wheel. After spending two weeks watching two couples making lovey-dovey eyes at each other, she guilted them into letting her chose their next destination.

That’s how they found themselves in London. They were in Trafalgar square sitting on the stairs in front of National Gallery, eating lunch while watching street artists. And then it happened.

Elena's vampire hearing picked up familiar laughter. Young woman looked around franticly, making the rest of their group to tense up. But there was no reason to. Because laughter was coming from woman dressed in yellow sundress with matching sandals. She was talking with artist who appeared to be drawing her on the pavement. When she turned to the side Elena was sure to whom laughter belonged.

"Caroline?"

Hearing her name, blonde vampire turned to them, curly locks bouncing around her face. Happiness etched into her face dimmed a little bit, replaced by surprise.

By now the rest of Elena's group caught up with the situation and were too looking at the blonde they haven't seen for three years.

Caroline Forbes took few tentative steps toward the group. They looked at each other not knowing what to say. Awkward silence settled on the group. Damon never liked it, so he broke it with his usual confidence.

"Hey, Barbie. What are you doing here?"

"Hi Damon." Her voice broke that invisible barrier between them and Caroline was tackled by Bonnie and Elena. Damon, Stefan and Bell stood back, leaving girls to their embrace. "We- I was just in the gallery. What are you guys doing here?"

Bonnie opened her mouth to remind Caroline about the trip they once planned together, but was interrupted by gleeful shriek of young child.

"Mommy!"

**-o0o-oOo-o0o-**

Caroline Forbes stood in Trafalgar squire in London waiting for Klaus and Hope to come back with lunch. After her graduation from Tulane Klaus took her and Hope to his family estate in England’s countryside. It was relaxing three week, but today they decided to visit London and Freya who was living here for some time now. Of course Klaus and Hope's love for art guaranteed that the visit to National Gallery was unavoidable. And it meant they spent at least four or five hours admiring paintings and now Hope was hungry or starving in her words. While waiting, Caroline observed the crowd - tourists, lively street performers and pavement artists. She was so engrossed, that she was caught off guard when she heard familiar voice from her childhood friend call out her name.

"Caroline?"

She whirled around to be met with her friends from Mystic Falls. Surprised expressions on their faces told her that they didn't expect to see her here. She come closer to them, now that they were right in front of her there was no reason to avoid them any longer.

"Hey, Barbie. What are you doing here?" Damon said in his usual fashion.

Caroline smiled and rolled her eyes a bit at familiar greeting. She would never admit it but she missed Damon's snarky ways. She might not be his biggest fan, but she did forgive him. It happened at her mother's funeral when he gave earnest and beautiful eulogy.

"Hi Damon."

It was like a spell was broken and Elena with Bonnie jumped to hug her squealing.

"We- I was just in the gallery. What are you guys doing here?" She asked looking at all Mystic Falls group plus petite redhead stranger looking at her. Bonnie opened her mouth to answer, but she was interrupted as blonde haired ball of energy run at Caroline.

"Mommy!"

Caroline's eyes widened as she threw a look at her former friends and turned at the direction of the shriek just as little blonde girl reached her. Young vampire crouched down, so that they would be at the same level.

"Honey, there's daddy?" Blonde woman asked with a soft smile, her eyes darting around, looking for Klaus. He never was too far away from her or Hope but this time she didn't see him.

"I wanted Ice cream." Hope said as if it answered the question. And judging by the way Caroline rolled her eyes and let out long suffering sight - it was. Klaus was wrapped around little finger of his little girl and everybody in the family knew it.

Everyone from Mystic Falls stayed silent during exchange, wondering that was happening. As always Damon, never the patient one, got tired of waiting and decided to get this show going. He cleared his throat trying to attract blondes’ attention.

Caroline looked up, startled expression let them know that she have forgotten that they all were still there.

"Oh, sorry." Caroline stood up straightening her dress. Hope also noticed strangers and hid shyly behind blonde vampire, clinging tightly to her hand. "Honey, they’re mommy's friends."

Hope was not overly shy but she was a little bit apprehensive around not familiar people. Well that was understandable because her existence put her in constant danger from the day she was conceived. Witches used her while she was still in the womb to force big bad hybrid to fight Marcel over the throne of New Orleans. Latter witches even kidnapped Hayley to try and kill the baby and she died during childbirth. Don't forget the crazy aunt Dahlia who wanted to use Hope to gain more power. Mikaelson family banded together and united they defeated her, it was pretty calm afterwards.

But Klaus' past made him paranoid and not without a cause. Over thousand years he had a lot of enemies and it was better be safe than sorry. At least for now, while Hope was young and not a teenager with a need for more personal space, she didn’t object with her father constant need to know where and with who she was. Caroline dreaded to think what will happen when her little girl snuck out from home for some party or a date. Even at almost six, sweet girl had the spine of steel and hardly let others influence her decisions. Klaus said that she learn that from Caroline.

Even though Caroline was not her real mother but she fell in love with a girl that same day she arrived at New Orleans. And it was mutual, maybe because she spent so much time in Klaus' studio where a lot of Caroline’s portraits were and apparently he was telling her stories too. And little girl was instantly enamored with bubbly blonde, according to Elijah she was just like her father.

"Care." Bonnie prompted Caroline to introduce the little girl, who was calling her best friend mom, to the group. Everyone had slightly shocked expressions on their faces, and Caroline spied longing on Stefan's even though his hand was weaved around beautiful ginger vampire.

"Yes, Guys this is Hope, my daughter. Hope, this is my friends from Mystic Falls."

Hope's eyes sparkled with interest. And now knowing that her mom knew these people, shyness disappeared.

"Hi." She waved at shocked group. "Mommy and Daddy told stories about you." Girl said with happy smile.

"Don't listen to much your Dad's stories." Caroline chastened knowing well that he often embellished events to suit his narrative.

"I know," little girl let out annoyed sight and brushed away corkscrew lock out of her eyes. "Uncle Eli says the same."

"That's because he's smart man." Blonde vampire retorted, when turned to her friends. "I see you have a lot of questions, so ask."

"Where have you been, Care?"

"Why didn't you contact us?"

"Did you kidnap the kid?"

Bonnie, Elena and Damon fired questions at Caroline, Stefan and his girlfriend stayed at the sidelines silently. Stefan because he thought that it was his fault that she left, and Bell - because she didn't know the blonde vampire.

Before Caroline could answer, Hope jumped in first, addressing Damon's tactless accusation.

"Mommy is marrying my Dad, so she will be my Mommy officially soon."

Hurt flashed over younger Salvatore's face, and girls finally noticed engagement ring on Caroline's finger.

"Wow." The ring was real masterpiece. Huge blue diamond, complimenting Caroline's eye color, was set in platinum band, which looked like chain of infinity symbols. "You getting married and you didn't think to call us?" Elena accused.

“Who’s the poor guy? I might need to send him consolation gift for marrying you.” Damon snarked but there was no malice behind his words, only teasing. It was only Damon’s way of asking what he wanted to know.

"It's complicated." She didn't want to go into details in front of Hope. They had honesty policy and Klaus changed a lot since he had a daughter, but Mystic Falls’ gang still thought of him as a devil. Vampire thought about calling Klaus or Freya to come take Hope, so that she could talk with others without little ears listening in. But she was saved from making a call. From surprised and a little bit disgusted faces she realized that Klaus came back, familiar hand slipping around her waist only confirmed her suspicions.

"I see Love that we bumped into some familiar faces." Original said smiling his dimpled smile as he dropped small kiss to her temple.

"Klaus?!" Elena raised her voice. "Really? You are marrying Klaus?"

Disbelieve and accusations in her tone set Caroline in defensive position. Maybe before she let her friends’ opinions to determine her actions but now she grown up and could decide for herself.

"First of all it's not your bussiness to whom I choose to marry to. And yes we are getting married." Blonde vampire said fiercely trying to get the point into brunette's head. "Secondly..."

But she didn't get the chance to finish. "Not my business! He is monster! He killed my aunt, he killed me, and he wanted to use me as a blood bag to make hybrids! And he probably didn't let you contact us, because he knew that we would do anything to take you back home where you belong. Are you compelled?"

Caroline was appalled of the things Elena thrown at her face, and in front of her daughter. "Don't you dare talk that way about Klaus. Not in front of our daughter. And you shouldn't judge everyone by your boyfriend's standards." She felt like things would get even further out of hand so she turned to Klaus blocking Elena's enraged face, her voice much softer now. "Maybe you should call Freya to take Hope with her. We will finish our tour tomorrow. I know Rebekah is waiting for us in Paris for dress fitting, but she shouldn't object too much to one extra day of shopping."

Klaus took his phone out of his jeans pocket and dialed number, seconds latter one of their trusty vampire guards was by their side. Caroline crouched again to talk with little girl.

"Chris will take you to Aunt Freya, okay sweetheart?"

Hope nodded, her golden hair bouncing around her face. "I think this time Daddy's stories were true, in yours they much nicer." Little girl said pointing discreetly at Mystic Falls gang, making Klaus chuckle. It got him glare from Caroline which was interrupted as Hope hugged her. "I love you mommy." Then she went to Klaus and hugged him tightly. "I love you daddy."

"Love you more princess."

"No, I love you more."

"Not possible." Original hybrid leaned down to kiss his daughter's forehead finishing their usual parting routine. And giggling girl took a hand of muscular blond man and bounced away babbling about something (probably about the paintings she saw earlier in the day) and made vampire smile.

Once Hope was out of their eyesight smiles dropped from Original hybrid's and blonde vampire's faces. The group from Mystic Falls now had their undivided attention.

Elena was fuming; she was not use to being so blatantly ignored. Damon was mostly indifferent only narrowed his eyes at Caroline's jab at him, but it was nothing new so he didn't do anything more about it. Bonnie didn't seem to be angry, just distrustful, waiting for a full story to make her judgment. Stefan stood back, looking at Caroline with kicked puppy's eyes and redhead at his arm looked between them all with confusion.

"So, now that brat is not here will you finally answer questions? And by the way where did you get her? Kidnapped? Did Klaus compel you to play house with him?" Elena asked mockingly.

Blonde baby vampire felt rage course through her veins as her mama bear instincts came out and was actually surprised that it didn't cause black veins pop on her face and fangs show up. What the hell was Elena thinking insulting the little girl Caroline came to think about as a daughter? Only thing grounding her was Klaus' hand on her waist, if not it she would have already ripped doppelganger’s throat out.

"Like I said before none of this are your business. But if you really want to know, Hope is Klaus' biological daughter, and since I went to New Orleans she found a special place in my heart too. In all purposes she is my daughter too. So if you ever even think of insulting her again I will make you to regret it. Understood?" Her tone left no doubts that she would go through with her threat.

But Elena was either very brave or very stupid because she didn't stop. "Do you even listen to yourself? He brainwashed you. You choosing this monster and his spawn over your friends who were always there for you?"

"Elena." Damon said looking at his girlfriend as if seeing her for a first time. He didn't know what was going on she was never so insensitive and cruel. And he also saw that Barbie was just seconds away from jumping her, only Klaus softly whispering in her hair was calming her enough not to cause, quite possibly bloody scene in the middle of the busy square.

"Friends? You don't even know me. Few hours after my mother's funeral to come to her house to preach me about how I should not shut my emotions off, thing I never even considered doing for longer than two seconds. And when you say that I shouldn't be upset about Stefan, that he would come around. Seriously? He was the last thing on my mind that day. Hell even at the funeral I tried to tell him that what happened was a mistake but he thought that I was hitting on him. Really? Is that my so called friends think about me? That I am selfish airhead bimbo who only thinks about boys?"

"We just wanted to help. I knew how you were felling. I lost my parents too..." Elena started again, but Caroline stopped her before she could say more.

"Yeah. And did I come to you talking that you should hook up with Matt five minutes after they were underground? No." Blonde shook her head. "However strange it sounds only person who actually helped was Damon." She turned to raven haired vampire, who looked at her dumbfounded. She never said anything remotely nice about him, not that he showered her with compliments either. "His eulogy was the only thing what made that day bearable. So thank you for that.” Caroline’s voice softened. “I’m happy now. I have wonderful and loving fiancé, I know it’s hard to believe for you but it’s true. He can be arrogant and sometimes overbearing and too damned paranoid.” Klaus standing beside her let out the sound of disagreement and slightly flexed his and on Caroline’s hip. She in return wove her hand around him in reassurance. “But he also shows me his other side which only few know about. He gave me a daughter, something I thought was lost for me the day I died in that hospital bed. And I love him. Klaus told me he would be my last love. He wasn’t wrong, because he is the love of my life, however long it might be.”

Elena wanted to argue but Damon’s hold on her was almost painfully strong and he was giving her meaningful look. Stefan still on the outskirts of the group, still haven’t said one word but now looked resigned. Bonnie was looking at the couple before her with understanding. If she managed to tolerate and even become friends with Damon, she could at least give Caroline’s fiancé a benefit of the doubt.

Seeing this Caroline reached into her bag and took out one of the Klaus’s sketch books and a pencil. Finding empty page she wrote her phone number.

“Here call me when you get back to the States.” Blonde vampire handed the folded paper to the Bennett witch who took it into her steady hands with small smile playing on her lips.

When Caroline and Bonnie’s hands touched the witch draw her friend into another hug. Caroline was pleasantly surprised but quickly relaxed into friend’s embrace.

“I will be expecting an invitation in my mail box.” Bonnie whispered.

Smiling Caroline pulled away. “Of course. You should meet Freya; I think you would get along great.”

“Love introducing my sister and the Bennett witch might make you rue the day you suggested it.”

“You're only saying this because we might gang up on you one day.”  Caroline said teasingly.

“We?” Klaus answered in kind. It was easy for them to lose themselves in each other, but it wasn’t the time or the place so Caroline reluctantly broke their gaze and turned to address her friends.

“I wish I could say that I’m happy to see you but I would be lying. Maybe one day you can accept my decisions as I accepted yours.” It was directed at Elena. “If one day it happens Bonnie has the means to reach me. For now you have to excuse us, but our daughter is waiting for us. Goodbye.”

Elena grudgingly ignored Caroline, Damon nodded in goodbye. Stefan and his girlfriend nodded too, albeit more awkwardly. Bonnie gave Caroline another quick hug and smiled at Klaus.

After goodbyes were given couple walked off hand in hand.  

And Caroline knew she got back at least one friend. Maybe one day and others will come around, but she wasn’t too concerned because her life was good. And she had everything she could want. Friends, family and a man who was her last love just as she was his.


End file.
